


Choking On Flowers

by CaptainNoodle



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNoodle/pseuds/CaptainNoodle
Summary: "You made flowers grow in my lungs and, although they are beautiful, I cannot breathe."hanahaki disease very coolthis is a writer/artist collab with my really good friend, Tulip!! :DThis is the writing portion of it..! If you want to follow purr, his art account is @suoukisser on Twitter!! :3
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Choking On Flowers

For what felt like an eternity, Tsumugi loved Natsume. When he was near him his knees felt weak and he struggled to speak normally. Performing next to him also became a difficult task, often admiring him when he should be singing or dancing. Natsume was always confused when it happened. Was the crowd making him nervous? No, he had been in Fine, the most popular unit in Yumenosaki. He didn’t really care, he snapped right back into reality whenever it was his turn to do anything important, so they weren’t exactly humiliated. Natsume stayed oblivious. 

Soon, Natsume wouldn’t be oblivious anymore. Tsumugi vowed he would finally tell him how he felt, he didn’t wanna keep it in anymore. He was determined to tell him how he really felt. And that’s what he was going to do.

Tsumugi nervously waited for Natsume to arrive in the practice room. Fiddling with his fingers and looking down, he suddenly heard the door open. He swiftly looked up to see the red haired idol. “A-ah..Natsume-kun!” Tsumugi stutters, Natsume looks at him with confusion.

“Where’s SORA?” He asks him, Tsumugi anxiously replies,

“He’s..busy..” 

  
“Ah, I sEE.” 

Tsumugi looked down for a moment, then averted his eyes back to Natsume, “Listen, I..need to tell you something…” He took a deep breath, looking down…”For a while I-I....I’ve felt a certain way about you, about us. Everytime we’re together..I feel weird..My h-heart beats fast and I feel weak in my knees..Natsume..I love you” Tsumugi rambled, avoiding eye contact, he realized this entire time he was whispering, quieter than a mouse, Natsume was lost.

“I didn’t underSTAND anything you sAID.” He said blankly, “You soundED like an idIOT.”    
  
“Ah..An..idiot…” Tsumugi’s vision was blurred with tears in his eyes, his chest felt heavy..without even thinking, he ran out of the room, like a bird escaping from a cage he ran as fast as he could, tears escaping from his eyes, he ran into the empty library.  He couldn’t hold in the heartbreak anymore and fell to the floor in a disheveled heap as his grief poured out. He didn’t expect to feel such heartbreak, but it was tearing him from the seams, he tried so hard and he was just an idiot. He’s always an idiot who’ll  **never** be good enough. Maybe he wasn’t good enough for Eichi, but now, he isn’t good enough for anyone. And it hurt, it hurt so badly. As he sobbed, he noticed he began to cough up rose seeds. Rose seeds...No...No….No...It was bad enough but...now...this unrequited love could quite literally be the reason for his death. His body was trembling in fear, terrified of what’ll happen to him. He didn’t wanna die, he was so young, he was scared, so scared. Fear and heartbreak weren’t ideal emotions to feel, as it seemed to make Hanahaki worse, as he began to cough more seeds, pouring out of him. He struggled, but he stood up and began limping to find someone to help him, holding himself by the stomach. Suddenly he felt something in his throat, a rose forcefully came up his throat, a beautiful pink rose. Beautiful yet, the thorns stabbed him from inside out, his mouth began to bleed heavily, coughing up more roses along with a river of blood, the crimson color liquid dripping down from his chin as he breathed heavily, the flowers growing in his lungs spread, it was more than just coughing them, his ears were ringing, his vision began to blur. As he lay dying in the hallway, everything went black.

  
  


After sleeping for what felt like an eternity, Tsumugi jolted awake. He looked around, he was in a hospital room, the pain in his body was gone. Then he noticed Natsume was in the room with him, focused on a book to keep his mind off of his worry for Tsumugi. “Aah..Natsume-kun..!” Natsume swiftly looked up,

“FinaLLY you’re awAKE.” He expressed relief, “LisTEN, I didn’T underSTAND wHAT you were trYING to tell me, but if you wERE trYING to conFESS, it was a hoRRIBLE wAY TO confESS but,  .̶̗͇ ̣̟I̟̪͞ ̗̰ļo͏̟vḛ yòú ̢̥̥t̰òò” He admitted, looking away.

This is what Tsumugi wanted but, he suddenly couldn’t reciprocate those feelings. The heaviness in his chest was gone, the pain was gone, but it came at a cost, Tsumugi tried to feel something but, he felt nothing, he felt blank. All he could respond with, “Ah..That’s nice…” 

  
  



End file.
